OC submissions for Revient of the Past Abnormal CLOSED
by Novaglare
Summary: OC SUBMISSIONS END AT THE END OF JANUARY! ONLY ACCEPTING 5-10 OCS! I WILL EDIT SOME OCS IF NEEDED, BUT NOT ENOUGH TO BE UNRECOGNIZABLE. THANK YOU! EDIT: OC SUBMISSIONS ARE CLOSED!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I am going to be writing a story called Revient of the Past Abnormal, and I will be needing a few OCs! The catch? _**THE OCS SUBMITTED NEED TO FOLLOW THIS OC FORM:**_

.:Full name of Character:.  
>Reason, meaning or purpose behind the name:<br>Nickname:  
>Reason for nickname:<br>Race:  
>Occupationclass:

.:Physical Appearance|:.  
>Age:<br>How old they appear:  
>Eye Color:<br>Glasses or contacts?  
>Hair color length and style:<br>Weight and height:  
>Type of body (build):<br>Skin tone:  
>Distinguishing marks (dimples, moles, scars, birthmarks, etc.):<br>Is s/he healthy?:  
>If not, why not? Or why are they healthy?:<br>Do they look healthy? Why/why not?:

.:Favorites|:.  
>Character's favorite color:<br>Least favorite, why?:  
>Music?:<br>Least favorite music, why?:  
>Food:<br>Literature:  
>Expressions:<br>Expletives (curse):

.:Personality|:.  
>Habits:<br>Greatest Strength:  
>Greatest Weakness:<br>Soft spot:  
>Is their soft spot obvious, whywhy not:  
>If not, how do they hide it:<br>Biggest Vulnerability:  
>Most at ease when:<br>How they feel about themselves:  
>Past failure they would be embarrassed to admit:<br>Why?:

.:Family|:. (SORRY BUT NO MOMS OR DADS! NOT RELEVANT!)

Siblings:

Relationship with siblings:

.:Traits|:.  
>Optimist or pessimist?:<br>Introvert or extrovert?:  
>Talents:<br>Extremely skilled at:  
>Extremely unskilled at:<br>Good characteristics:  
>Character flaws:<br>Biggest regret:  
>Biggest accomplishment:<br>Darkest secret:  
>Does anyone know?:<br>How did they find out:

.:Perception|:.  
>How do they relate to others:<br>How are they perceived by strangers:  
>Friends:<br>Wife/husband/lover:  
>The HeroHeroin:  
>How do they view the HeroHeroine:  
>First impression of the character:<br>What happens to change this perception:  
>What do people like most about this character:<br>What do they dislike most about them:

.:Problems/Crisis|:.  
>How do they react in a crisis:<br>How do they face problems:  
>Kind of problems they usually run into:<br>How they react to new problems:  
>How they react to change:<p>

I am so sorry that this is so long! I want well developed characters! This story will be very close to an actual book. You should expect spaced out updates. The story will be at least 15 chapters (long chapters) with at least 2-5 page chapters, possibly longer. Anyway, thank you for your contributions! _**OC SUBMISSIONS END AT THE END OF JANUARY!**_


	2. Preview 1

**A/N: This is the first preview for the story! This small chunk is from the prologue of the story! I will upload the actual story in a few days when I write the first chapter. I know this is a very small preview, but I promise there is way more! A small note, I am still accepting OCs but will no longer be using the OC form from the previous chapter! If you do submit your OCs, I will ask you to develop them further via private messaging. I am sorry if you are inconvenienced. Now enough rambling, here's the preview:**

* * *

><p>The purple essence of the portal drifted around me as I teleported to the End. Once I was out, I tripped on a piece of endstone and fell with a small "oof". Once I got up and dusted my robes my eyes immediately met with a pair of glowing purple ones. <em>Enderman... Dammit. <em>The Enderman teleported in front of me, making angry grunting noises. It hit me in the stomach and as I reeled forwards, it teleported behind me and knocked me out. Before I fell unconscious I thought, "_Should've brought health and regen potions...dammit._"

"Urghh..." Scratching my head, I looked at my surroundings. The room had light purple walls on two opposing walls, while the other two were a much darker purple. Scratched all over the walls were various runes in different inks. _Oh...these are ancient runes! I wonder if they will actually activate..._The mixed endstone and obsidian floor had a dark gray carpet with a red creeper face on it that nearly covered the entire area of the floor. It looked fluffy. I got up from the somewhat soft bed I was lying on. _I wonder how long I was unconscious..._

There was a slight sound of footsteps and the obsidian door clicked open. A girl...no...a dragon?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Once again, I am sorry for the very short preview. I still need lots of OCs and I will use any I can get! Please submit your best, developed OC because this is a serious story I will be trying to write. Sorry again. Also, have a nice day/night (depending where you are)!**

**~Nova **


	3. NEW OC FORM!

Hey everyone! I am going to be writing a story called Revient of the Past Abnormal, and I will be needing a few OCs! The catch? _**THE OCS SUBMITTED NEED TO FOLLOW THIS OC FORM:**_

Name:

Gender:

Description:

Hair-

Eyes-

Skin-

Clothing-

Appendages-

Personality-

Preferred weapon-

Race-

Skills/ Abilities-

Weakness-

Other-

Family-


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! I posted the first chapter of Revient of the Past Abnormal, so check it out! Thanks for the OCs! I will be using them all!


	5. AUTHORS NOTE AND REQUEST

_**I'm working on that English essay! I wrote two sentences! Anyways, I was trying to write the 2nd chapter (when I was looking at the prologue and the unfinished chapter 1, I realized how much better the story would be if I rearranged them a bit) and I was trying to add in OCs. I see that many of the OCs submitted with the second form are incorrect. Here is an example of what a correct OC looks like. **_

_**So here is the OC form once again, this time I added advice-**_

**_Name_- (you can put their nickname in parenthesis. This has to be a real name, but you can name them things like Aurum, Rogue, Cirrus, etc.)**

_**Gender- (i would love some diversity in the cast of OCs. If not, I shall provide my own OCs. Please submit OCs with identifying as gender fluid ((can be male or female at times)), non binary ((is male and female, but also neither)), trans ((opposite of born gender)), etc)**_

_**Description: Hair- (be descriptive! please put how long, any accents, what they wear in it, how they wear it)**_

_**Eyes- (can have two different colored eyes. can have a bionic eye. can be cat like. can have little dots of color within the irises)**_

_**Skin- (be descriptive! Put their markings too, if there are any. For example- freckles)**_

_**Clothing- (BE VERY DESCRIPTIVE. COLOR, THE DETAILS ON THE CLOTHING)**_

_**Appendages- (horns, tails, wings, claws, etc. Please state how long the appendages are. If they are horns say if they are curled to the front or back, how long they are, the colors, etc)**_

_**Personality- (Please be descriptive! Please include mental illnesses and fears and dislikes/likes in this)**_

_**Preferred weapon- (could be anything, THAT ISNT OVERPOWERED)**_

_**Race- (you can create your own, but please notify me. It can be a hybrid. Be descriptive)**_

_**Skills/ Abilities- (what can they do well? what are they skilled with?)**_

_**Age- (you can choose if they are immortal)**_

_**Weakness- **_

_**Other- (anything here)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Here are two examples I made-<strong>_

Name- Crystal

Gender- Female

Hair- naturally wavy dark brown with dark purple tips that's just past her shoulders

Eyes- Dark purple and very cat-like

Skin- Very pale

Clothing- A black beanie with 2 dark gray pins in it, a white T-shirt with a faded black bird imprint, tattered dark gray scarf going down just past her shoulders, a leather jacket, fingerless black leather gloves, black skinny jeans with a dark purple belt that hangs slightly to the right, military grade boots.

Appendages- Black and gray cat ears and a long fluffy tail with lighter gray tips

Personality- Two faced. Shy and quiet around new people or meeting them. Around her friends she's, bright, bubbly random, straight up weird and dirty minded. Will fear nothing, unless has had a bad past before.

Preferred weapon- Crystal Scythe or her double pistols.

Race- Fawnist (part cat)

Skills- Being part cat gives her speed and jumping ability. Her scythe can shoot attack beams.

Age: 20

Weakness- Dark magic

* * *

><p>Name: Asferi Lacumai<p>

Gender: Gender fluid, but prefers staying in male fashion and being announced with male pronouns (him, he, etc)

Description:

Hair- dark blue and silver hair, tipped with red and green and goes down mid neck

Eyes- one is a silver and metallic light blue bionic eye, and the other one is normal with a more vibrant blue color

Skin- very pale

Clothing- steampunk black goggles, black leather choker with his name engraved on it with silver letters, regular white long sleeved collared button up shirt rolled up to his elbows, silver and black leather steampunk vest, several different watches on both arms, black leather fingerless gloves, metallic black belt with a steampunk pocket watch hanging from a silver chain, dark washed denim jeans rolled up sloppily to mid-calf, heavy forest green combat boots.

Appendages- dark gray angel wings

Personality- very flirty and loves to tease people. Is also very intelligent about vintage vehicles and loves steampunk.

Preferred weapon- guns and his electric glove. Will fight with anything, however

Race- angel

Skills/ Abilities- can fly and operate anything

Age- 18

Weakness- darkness and depression

Other- is gay and hates Nova (who is his distant cousin)

* * *

><p>Anyway, thanks for reading! Whoever commented before, please send in your OC once again through PM! Guest OCs are hard to track, so nothing from you guys! I am so sorry for you guests!<p>

_**~Nova**_


End file.
